


Godlike Tendencies

by Settiai



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never actually claimed to be a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godlike Tendencies

"My god, could your ego get any bigger?"

Rodney McKay rolled his eyes. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with my ego," he snapped, not even glancing up from the Ancient device he was studying.

John Sheppard shot him an exasperated look as he made his way over to where McKay was standing. "Of course not," he said dryly, leaning down to rest his elbows on the table. "It's not like you pretty much agreed that you were a god in front of... oh, I don't know, just how many people do you think were at that festival?"

McKay finally looked up. "I never claimed to be a god," he protested. "All I did was touch what looked like a piece of derelict Ancient technology. How was I supposed to know it would actually react to the ATA gene?"

"Yeah, all you did was touch it," Sheppard shot back. "But when they started bowing at your feet, you could have at least told them you weren't a god before rambling off that scientific mumbo-jumbo."

"Mumbo-jumbo?" McKay repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Sheppard shot him a dirty look. "You know what I mean."

McKay shook his head. "You're just upset that they wanted to offer you up as a sacrifice," he said, smirking just a bit.

Sheppard didn't even blink. "That's definitely part of it," he agreed, his eyes suddenly twinkling. "And, now that you mention it, I'm sure Teyla and Ronon are feeling the same way. Maybe you should go have a chat with them too."

At that, McKay turned slightly pale.

"I'm sure they won't hold a grudge or anything," Sheppard continued, grinning a bit. "And even if they do, I doubt they'd do anything to you that's... permanent."

McKay just glared at him.

Sheppard studied McKay's face for a second, his grin slowly fading. "You do realize that you're not some kind of god, right?" he asked almost hesitantly. "You're smart, but there's probably at least one person out there who's smarter than you."

McKay rolled his eyes. "You could give me a little credit, John," he said exasperatedly, turning his attention back toward the small device in his hands. "I'm sure there are some people out there who are smarter than me."

Sheppard snorted. "That sounded really sincere," he muttered.

McKay let out a sigh as he looked back up at the other man. "I was being serious," he said. "I'm sure there are planets out there that are technologically advanced enough that at least a few of their scientists could be considered smarter than me. Possibly."

"You're kidding," Sheppard said. When McKay just stared at him, though, he let out a sigh of his own. "You're not kidding."

Shaking his head, McKay turned his attention back to the device he was studying. Sheppard stared at him for a second before turning and walking toward the door. When he reached the doorway, however, he paused for just a moment.

"You know, Rodney, the scary thing is that you might be right."

McKay jerked his head around to face the colonel, a startled look on his face. Sheppard just winked at him before turning and walking out of the room. "Of course, the odds are that you aren't," he called over his shoulder.

Two seconds later, when a powerbar suddenly bounced off his head, Sheppard spun back around. McKay was diligently examining the Ancient device in his hands, but the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth was unmistakable.

Shaking his head, Sheppard leaned down and picked up the powerbar. "Look, it's raining food from the sky," he said teasingly. "Praise be to McKay, god of powerbars. All hail the great and powerful one."

He was still grinning as he ducked to avoid being hit by the second powerbar McKay threw at him.


End file.
